fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Phases of elements by temperature
This article contains 18 periodic tables, each at different subject temperatures. The background cell color determine if the element is solid (orange), liquid (green), or gas (pink) depending on subject temperature and their and . The phases in order of increasing temperature are solid>liquid>gas, meaning the higher the subject temperature, the more gaseous elements and less solid elements will be, for liquid elements it can go ever way. Absolute zero is the temperature at which the particle motion ceases. Since liquid and gas require at least little vibration to break the bonds between it. So logically at absolute zero, every element should be solid, but one element–– ––is liquid. Helium requires pressure of at least 2.5 kPa to form a solid with a melting point of 0.95 K. 171 elements (99%) are solid, 1 (1%) is liquid, and 0 (0%) are gas. Coldest planet in the Solar System (Neptune) At this temperature, three elements that are gases at room temperature are liquid––nitrogen, oxygen, and fluorine. 166 elements (97%) are solid, 3 (2%) are liquid, and 3 (2%) are gas. On Jupiter At the surface temperature of , there are no liquid element, but there are two elements that are liquids to within half a kelvin, with a melting point half a kelvin above, and at one-fifth of a kelvin above. 164 elements (95%) are solid, 0 (0%) are liquid, and 8 (5%) are gas. Coldest record on Earth At this temperature, and copernicium are the only liquid elements. Chlorine and are solid at the coldest ever recorded on Earth, even though they're gases at room temperature. 161 elements (94%) are solid, 2 (1%) are liquid, and 9 (5%) are gas. On Mars Raised from the coldest temperature on Earth, is the only element to change phase, from solid to liquid. Radon is almost gaseous as its boiling point is one-third of a kelvin above the surface temperature of Mars. 160 elements (93%) are solid, 3 (2%) are liquid, and 9 (5%) are gas. Freezing point of water Raised to this temperature from the surface temp of Mars, number of liquid elements double as and melts. Elements that were liquid at the surface temperature of Mars are now gaseous––chlorine and radon. 157 elements (91%) are solid, 4 (2%) are liquid, and 11 (6%) are gas. Earth's average temperature At the average surface temperature of Earth, phases of elements remain the same as the freezing point of water except for the undiscovered element berzelium, when it liquifies at 281 K, about half-way between these temperature. 156 elements (91%) are solid, 5 (3%) are liquid, and 11 (6%) are gas. Room temperature Now we got to the periodic table showing phases at standard temperature, which is the average temperature at homes, schools, offices, etc. Raised by 10 K, two elements change phases, both melting for both s, and newtonium. 154 elements (90%) are solid, 7 (4%) are liquid, and 11 (6%) are gas. Human body temperature Putting substance on person's hand would warm the substance from room temperature to near human body temperature. If we put every element on the hand, three elements would melt, , , and bornium. Number of liquid elements would increase to the double digits at 10. 151 elements (88%) are solid, 10 (6%) are liquid, and 11 (6%) are gas. Hottest temperature on Earth and are debut liquids at this temperature. The number of gaseous elements are still unchanged since the freezing point of water, but this temperature is just two kelvins below the boiling point of bromine. 149 elements (87%) are solid, 12 (7%) are liquid, and 11 (6%) are gas. Boiling point of water This temperature features equal numbers of liquid and gaseous elements at 13 apiece. The number of gaseous elements increase for the first time since the freezing point of water at opposite spectrum as bromine and moscovium are now gaseous. Despite four elements melt from last temp, there are only two more liquids, because two liquids turned to gas. Three out of four melting elements are alkali metals. 146 elements (84%) are solid, 13 (8%) are liquid, and 13 (8%) are gas. Oven set at medium For the first time since absolute zero, there are more liquid elements than gaseous elements, 18–16. Elements that were solids at boiling point of water, like and , are now liquids. Two out of three with boiling points between these temps are metals and all three have triple digit atomic numbers. 137 elements (80%) are solid, 19 (11%) are liquid, and 16 (9%) are gas. Hottest planet in the Solar System (Venus) When heating to this temperature, is the only known naturally-occurring metal to be gaseous. Five other elements would boil as well, including sulfur. A whopping 27 more elements would be liquified, including , , and . 110 elements (64%) are solid, 40 (23%) are liquid, and 22 (13%) are gas. Lava We reached this temp so hot that when submersed in lava, many metals would melt, even precious metals copper, silver, and gold. Now most element are not solid anymore. Every alkali metal except would now be gaseous when subjected to lava temp, while every s are either liquid or gas except . 62 elements (36%) are solid, 61 (35%) are liquid, and 39 (23%) are gas. Bunsen Burner flame The flame is so hot that only 37 out of 172 elements are solid, 27 of those are s, excluding . Now every s-block element except (still a liquid) are gaseous. 37 elements (22%) are solid, 67 (39%) are liquid, and 68 (40%) are gas. Surface of the Sun At this temperature, gases exist as the fourth state of matter called . Matter that make up Sun and other stars is made off plasma. No known solids would be stable at such high temperatures at standard pressure. Of all the elements, only seven elements are not gaseous on the surface of the Sun, obviously all are liquids, including , which has the highest melting point of any known naturally-occurring metal. 0 elements (0%) are solid, 7 (4%) are liquid, and 165 (96%) are gas. Earth's core is little hotter than the Sun's surface and two more elements are gaseous, both are known naturally-occurring element, tungsten and . Now every known naturally-occurring and undiscovered element are gaseous, and all non-gaseous element are man-made. 0 elements (0%) are solid, 5 (3%) are liquid, and 167 (97%) are gas. Lightning Certainly when every element get struck by long enough, they all vaporize, because lightning is five times hotter than the surface of the Sun and core of the Earth. So all of the remaining elements that were liquid at Earth's core temperature are now gaseous in the plasma state. 0 elements (0%) are solid, 0 (0%) are liquid, and 172 (100%) are gas. Category:Periodic tables